My Apocalypse II
by HisLittleRebel
Summary: Hydra has found their Winter Soldier again, but he's a married man and not going down without a fight. Pierce is dead. Ultron defeated. Now, Strucker wants a piece of him... [Warning: Contains some swearing, Blood and rape but not at all graphic.] (Steve/Bucky)


"You can't take me... I'm Free..."

A bullet to the right arm and several tranquilizer darts... and The Winter Soldier finally fell, having sent countless agents to their graves with only his bare hands and a single blade. The soldier lay on the ground;a ragged, bloody mess. Everything around him starting to blur and darken as he heard heavy footsteps approach him. James craned his head to look up, cold eyes widening at the bastard that grinned down at him. "Strucker..." He murmured before the man kicked him across the jaw and everything went black.

"I Love you" the words echoed in his head as he physically felt himself being strapped to a table... Again and his right arm ached, seething as they literally ripped the bullet out of it. I Love you had been the last words he'd said to and heard from Steve. He saw his face as things began to clear up. Steve disappeared... Only Strucker remained. Strucker peered over him like a Vulture and his handler gazed at him greedily from the corner. James was horrified. He was supposed to be dead... And why was he wearing that mask? The Asset then returned to the matter at hand. "You" the soldier mouthed as he began to thrash. "You took me from him again!" He snarled as he noticed his upper garments and various weapons lay blood soaked on the table adjacent to him. Strucker looked to the steel appendage held down by so many restraints and feathered a touch over it. He noted the scratches over the blood red star and raised an eyebrow at the ring upon his silvery finger, hand curiously going for it. The restraints creaked under the pressure of his steel arm as he quickly clenched his fist and snarled at him. "Don't" he growled, his handler inching closer, scalpel in his hand. Strucker glared as he hid the ring from him. "Tsk, how God frowns upon you asset... This choice you've made to have... Feelings for another man... It's horrendous... Unsanitary... And more importantly? Una ccept-" James spit in his face before he could dare finish his sentence. "It is NOT a choice... and you will never keep me from my husband... and you will never make me forget him again... So go to Hell... I'll see you there soon enough..." The asset snarled, transitioning to a bloody sneer. Strucker growled and backhanded the asset. "Do it." And in that moment, came a horrible flashback... Pierce standing over him... Doing the same to him before they wiped his memory... Again. He was brought back to reality when he felt the sting of the scalpel jammed into his skin and Rumlow dragged it from his Ribcage to almost his hip line before wrenching it out. The sickening but all too familiar smell of blood invading James's nose. Gasping as the warm, vital liquid seeped out of him by the minute. The asset screamed, body arching on the table. Blood pouring out, soaking his abused torso. "This is the way obedience is learned asset... and based on the many scars upon your skin? It shows you have a little _problem_ with obedience... " Strucker sneered, nodding at Rumlow.

His handler grinned and tossed the scalpel aside and reached for the needle and thread, roughly stitching up the wound. This earned another yelp from the asset. James then angled his head to Strucker, composing himself as his body began to grow numb. "T-The moment I get out of these... I'm going to wrench open your ribcage... rip out your lungs... scatter your internal organs and crush your skull beneath my fucking boot..." He warned, glancing at his handler next.

Rumlow swallowed hard, but never lost his composure. He ripped the needle from the asset's body, purposely leaving sloppy stitch work. That was it. That was the final straw. The restraints finally buckled under all the pressure and his steel arm broke free. Metallic fist sent straight into Strucker's face. A snap sounded as he broke his nose and fractured his jaw, several of his teeth clattering to the floor. "I'm not... Your damn puppet..." James growled as he ripped the other restraints off him. Ignoring the throbbing pain, he walked toward Strucker who was cowering and bleeding. Heel of his combat boot slammed down on Strucker's neck. The asset was weakened, losing blood by the minute. Unusually sharp senses were delayed ergo he forgot about his handler and it was then too late as Rumlow's gun collided with the back of James's head and everything went black again. His bloody body hitting the floor. Strucker's body was shaking and he coughed violently. "D-Do with him what you will... We'll continue t-tomorrow" Strucker ordered as guards helped him out and Rumlow only smirked as he drug his favorite asset to his chambers in the building.

James awoke dazed and in pain, taking in a blurred view of what he made out to be the ceiling. He went to move when he realized he couldn't, his eyes widening as he was no longer in _any_ of his garments and bound to his handler's bed. He hesitantly looked upon the man at the end of the bed; Rumlow. Face mangled, nearly unrecognizable. His handler then undressed himself, wicked grin on his face. "S-stop... Don't... Do this to me... I'm fucking married!" The asset begged, working on his restraints again. Rumlow growled and climbed over him. "You'll speak... When I damn well want you to speak" Rumlow hissed as he ignored his pleas and roughly entered his asset. James screamed, tears forming in his eyes. "You're _my_ little bitch... And ya' always will be..." Rumlow sneered as he violently had his way with his asset.

After a grueling half an hour, James managed to loosen his restraints but he froze... In horror... Slowly becoming traumatized... Until he saw his face again... Steve's... Steve Rogers. The man he'd looked after and fallen head over heels in love with and then... He snapped... He _would_ return to him... He _would_ go home.

Having finally gotten the courage, James ripped his restraints and sent his steel fist into the side of his handler's face, knocking him unconscious. He sobbed as he shoved him off him and out of him, bloody, muscular body shaking as he slid off the bed. James then gathered his clothes and pulled them on before sneaking back out to where he'd been tortured.

Gingerly making his way down the corridor, James turned his head to look around the corner. He looked to the floor, seeing Strucker's teeth were still there in a little pool of blood. He walked over and he grabbed them, he dropping them in his pocket with a hateful glare. He rubbed his eyes; face smeared with tears and blood as he walked to the table that held his weapons. Steel hand took hold of his gun; the soldier no longer afraid and frail.

He ran. Many agents died as he escaped, only fifteen or so. He'd lost count. Once out, he navigated himself a safe distance away, a slight limp in his step. It was foggy. Past midnight but a distant figure carved itself into the mist. James froze. The figure began to approach. James brought his gun up. Shaking, but ready for anything. The figure seemed to pick up speed and James swore he could hear a name being called. As it got closer, the name got louder. And louder. And louder until- "BUCKY!?" James dropped his gun, cold eyes widening as he fell to his knees. It was Steve. He... He found him. "Steve!" he shouted before breaking down and sobbing again. Steve reached him in record speed. Throwing his arms around Bucky. "Oh my god... What. What did they do to you?" Rogers voice calm, angry and worried. All at the same time. "I don't... Want to talk about it." James sobbed. Steve sighed heartbrokenly and took Bucky's head in his hands. "I've got you..." Steve murmured, leaning down to crush his lips against Bucky's. James gasped as Steve kissed him. This one kiss, so full of love seemingly washed all the horror away. James kissed back with equal passion as Steve picked him up and took him away from from that awful place. No one else mattered to him in that moment but Bucky... It was always Bucky…


End file.
